The Aphrodite Cabin Diary
by BlackAngelWings1010
Summary: Cabin Ten is a pink, Barbie house full of liars. They take the Tower of Babel to a whole other level, because Zeus will be damned if any of the gods understood their language. None of them understand what they say either. Their perfume reeks secrets darker than Tartarus and scars that run deeper than the Grande Canyon. Dark Drew Dark Piper Dark Lacy Dark Mitchell Dark Aphrodite
1. Beautiful and Dangerous

In the Aphrodite cabin, life is a lottery drawing of "I know what you did."

Someone picks you- Drew, Piper, Lacy, anyone- and you're their bitch. Drew can control Mitchell for a second and then Mitchell orders zombie-Lacy around. Carrie and Riley are usually the Bitches because of their circumstances. They're new and -get this- in love with each other. Of course Aphrodite's all for it, she loves a bit of forbidden love, but the rest of the cabin think it's repulsive. However, their fellow lover children keep it under wraps for the time being. But nobody knows when their secrets will blow up in their face in Cabin 10.

Aphrodite's children were not a force to be reckoned with.

Their powers varied, but some say combined they are stronger than Percy Jackson or Jason Grace. Drew and the Pipes could sweet talk people into being their bitches for a while, but Drew was more prone to harness that skill. However, all children of Aphrodite are known to be quite seductive. They have complete control over love and desire.

For a second, Travis could be dating Tanya, but then he'll suddenly be in love with Katie. Any Aphrodite child could bat an eyelash over a kaleidoscope eye and Will is obsessed with Nyssa, Nyssa has the hots for Jared, Lou Ellen finds something about Clovis very enticing, Pollux craves wine- fuck that, Pollux always craves wine.

They can change their appearance suddenly, only keeping some basic things- height, weight, general face and features shape. And then, of course, magical control over makeup, jewelry, and clothes.

They have high social awareness, so they know who is going to break up before they even start dating and how. They know exactly how to get someone to fall for them.

Beautiful and dangerous.


	2. Lost in Translation

They all speak the language of love, but that's not the only reason it has it's own language. Camp Half Blood speaks _Grenglish,_ a hybrid language of Ancient Greek and English. But the cabin of love takes the tower of Babel to a whole other level. And it might as well reach Olympus because Zeus'll be damned if any of the gods understand.

* * *

"Hey Piper, hon, are you really getting ready for your date with Jason? I think he's a little busy sucking face with Sophie behind the Apollo cabin."

_(I saw Sophie pull Jason behind the Apollo cabin and she was flirting with him and I don't know how to break my facade to tell you.)_

"Thanks, Drew, but Jason would never cheat on me. He loves me."

_(I'm having my doubts, too. But I'm going to stay strong because Jason, probably, maybe, isn't the type to cheat.)_

"Gods, Jackie, did Mr. D make you loco? Never go out without concealer."

_(I'm so jealous your skin is so clear and smooth, like a baby's. Putting you down makes me feel better and maybe it'll get you to ruin your skin, too, with this oily Drakon snot.)_

"I lost my cosmetics bag. Can I borrow yours, Drew?"

_(Yesterday Mitchell said I should go for the all natural look because I'd caked my face and totally baked in the heat all day. But you're right Drew, it's better to be plastic but look fantastic. I don't feel so fantastic.)_

"No! If you touch my stuff, I'll make sure you personally cut off your own boobs and put them down in Tartarus." As an afterthought, "I'm sure Dumpster queen's bestie wouldn't mind if you borrowed hers."

_(Please don't touch that stuff because I have naked pictures of myself in there that would rank me about as high as goldfish on the food chain. Take Lacy's because the Stolls put blue dye in it and I'd love for that to clog your perfect pores.)_

"Stop biting your nails, Annabeth. Percy will be at the Roman camp."

_(Don't worry, Annabeth. Percy will come back. His memory will be wiped, and he might be stringing along another girl on his arm. Just like I'm the other girl for Jason's girlfriend, Reyna, right? And who knows, Percy might leave her for you as his memory returns, but it'll probably be the other way around, because we gotta listen to Johnny Depp. If you love two people, choose the second, because if you truly loved the first wouldn't fall for the second one. But it doesn't work like that for Aphrodite girls. we ruin relationships, and we don't deserve to be happy.)_

"Thanks, Piper." _(Thanks, Piper.)_

"Drew, are you going to do anything but stare at that mirror all day?"

"No."

_(Who could've known one word, two letters, could have so much meaning? **No**, Ariana, I will not do anything else today. **No**, Drew, you're **no**t pretty. **No**, Drew, you're wrong. '**No**, Drew, you're **no**t real. Piper's real. That's why I'm with her.' What you didn't say, Jason, is that's why I'm not with you. **No**, dear Jason, Piper isn't real. Piper's like the rest of us. She's a daughter of the love goddess with a score to settle, but she's insecure to the core, like the rest of us. Like Leo, too. I need to be wanted, so, **no**, I'm not real. I force people to want me and they still don't. Why don't people want me? Why aren't I beautiful?)_

"You look nice, Carrie."

_(You're absolutely breathtaking. I'm jealous of the guy you're going to the fireworks with. I'm tired of being only mega best friends because we have the same mom. The gods don't even have DNA so why should it matter?)_

"Thanks, Riley."

_(Thanks for lying to me. Another failed attempt at getting him to notice me.)_

"You know Mark? Son of Ares, tall, built? He likes me!"

_(I wish.)_

"Good, now you can do your Rite of Passage."

_(Why don't you complete a ritual the rest of us find completely pointless and only insist upon because we don't want to be the only ones who got our hearts broken by this? There's a reason we don't tell you it's a curse. If you complete the Rite of Passage you never find love unless they are your soulmate. It hurts you more than it could ever hurt Markie-poo.)_

"You mean… play him?"

_(As if I could play him. I'm pretty sure he has the hots for Annabeth's half sister, Alison Tobin.)_

"That's all the rest of us do anyway."

_(I feel so guilty. Their stares- every time I go outside, they're judging me. What would Mother say- a daughter of Aphrodite who does not wish to be looked at? What's wrong with me? Why did I break his heart?)_

"Mitchell, boys can't like pink. Are you gay or a cross dresser? Do you want to be a girl, poor thing?"

_(I know that rose colored shirt is for your girlfriend, but my ex turned gay so I'm taking it out on you.)_

"I know a great plastic surgeon. He does breast implants."

_(Real men wear pink.)_

"Shut up," he spits angrily.

_(Is that where you got your breasts, Ariana? I knew it couldn't be natural to have DDs and weigh 100 lbs.)_


	3. Drew

"What's under that skin of yours? Who do you think you are?"

"Someone very special." I reply, making a show of staring at my manicure.

"You don't believe that," Dumpster Queen replies, "because if you did, you'd treat the rest of us just as special."

I storm away, ripping a half-shampooed girl out of the bathroom. Alyssa and Campbell help her wrap a blue-violet towel around her; kaleidoscope eyes brimming with tears. I block out the disgusted stares. Disgusted. Disgusted at me.

I slam the door and let the shower run so nobody can hear me slide down against the door and cry.

I keep my makeup on, desperate to see the mascara tear tracks make me into a monster. I watch them trail down my face, and I look like a tortured angel. I almost scoff. Maybe tortured but not an angel.

I need to see what I really am. If I walked out like this, if I showed them that I cried….

Cabin Ten is cruel. They would show no mercy. We build you up just to tear you down. We give you strength just to exploit your weaknesses. We set you free just so we can be the ones to enslave you. That's all we do, really- trap you. I was trapped by a girl named Maya. She died from an "accidental" pulse of power radiating from Dionysus.

The gods don't understand how fragile we are.

She's told me, "You can be beautiful, but you just have change _that._" She's made a waving motion at her face, like it disgusted her.

Disgusted. Everyone's disgusted at me.

Aphrodite kids, we can't resist the urge to shine. We need to be wanted, which is why Piper is somewhat of an oddity. She needs to be needed.

Maya showed me how much cleavage was pretty and how much screamed slut. She showed me how to hide that I was the ugly duckling daughter of Aphrodite.

I catch my breath, and for a moment that's all that matters- I'm still breathing. Even after the war, I'm still breathing. I shouldn't be, I'm pathetic.

I blame Silena, when I would've done the same thing. I had a crush on Lukey-boy too. Everyone did.

But I blame her because I lost her and she was the only good influence in any of our lives.

I know I'm nobody special. But I wish I was, so so so so much that I play pretend. This is why the saying 'you can be anything you want' is dangerous.

I can't be anything. I can't be pretty. Can't be thin. Can't be real. Niceness, well, I lost that trait years ago. Can't be b-e-a-utiful. Can't even be Drew.

But I do Bitchy Barbie better than the plastic princess herself.

I numbly spin the scalding nozzle off and the water stops shooting from the pipes.

And I walk out of there, mascara tear stains and all. Aphrodite is cruel, but I don't care about myself anymore.

* * *

_"Gods, Drew, you shove Ginny out of the bathroom and use it for an hour and you still look like Drakon shit."_


	4. Mitchell

"You're such a girl."

"You like pink, Mitchell? Gods, just grow boobs."

'You have a girlfriend, Mitchell? Is she a lesbian?"

Mitchell tries to ignore the comments. Being one of four sons of Aphrodite is a demeaning position. The love cabin is a girl-zone that gets in a frenzy every time news comes of celebrities. Makeup and fangirls galore.

Daughters of celebrities and chocolate shop owners and fashion designers. Sons with the same assortment of parents.

There was one memorable son of the love goddess in the ancient myths.

And then there's the curse of Aphrodite's children; they are undeniably beautiful. His mom's daughters were always beautiful and her sons rivaled them in beauty.

Gorgeous, that's all the were.

Mitchell doesn't want to be beautiful. He was't like his sisters, desperate to be pretty.

He wanted to be ugly. He wanted to be anything but beautiful. Plain. Okay. Normal. Percy and Jason were attractive, but they weren't beautiful. They were... godly. They radiated an aura of power that could take on gods.

He wanted to be like them- a hero.

Not a pathetic girly-man who spends all his time with his sisters who are as beautiful as he is. Everyday was a beauty contest he didn't want anything to do with. Every day was a love fest, no, a FAKE love fest- because none of the affection showed in Cabin Ten was real. Kiss on the cheek for show. Half hugs with no warmth.

What an oxymoron. The goddess of love's children did not love each other, and it was killing him. Mitchell knew who would break up and who would make up before they even got together or fought. He knew who was using who and who would break their significant other's heart to pieces. Who would get together and how, when it was true love, and when it was over. Who were soul mates and who loved someone who didn't reciprocate.

Mitchell didn't want to know it. He wishes...

Well, he wishes he had nothing to do with love because men shouldn't be beautiful.

"Lacy," he asked, "Can I borrow your concealer?"

The pixie-like girl handed it to him without a second thought, and he hated that. He hated that she assumed just because he was son of the goddess of beauty, he'd use makeup. And he did.

She rifled through a Weight Watchers magazine Mitchell thought she had no business reading.

"'Course Mitchell," she replied, dreamily looking at the bodies the wanted to be like. "Just return it when you're done."

* * *

In the bathroom, he covered the tears of not being a hero, of not being anything but undeniably beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5-Poetry

Cabin Ten

Is not filled with wise men

Just girls

With a tendency to forget the world

Four boys

Beautiful like a painted toy

Porcelain dolls

Inside these thin, rose walls

Dream house

Their biggest worry is "which blouse?"

Funny how

The children of love cannot keep a vow

Charming

Lying makes you lose your wings

Beautiful angels

Must have fallen from the hazel

In her eyes

Tears blur the fabric

Wedding day

Love is gone from Pandora's box


End file.
